A Fairy's Roar
by caitlinlep
Summary: "Terra, revenge is a sickness-" Indeed it was, a sickness Terra had to completely erase from her life, only one thing could keep her on track, one goal, finding her father. There was no room for anything else, or was there? "-you don't need to completely isolate yourself-" Was he right? Were the people at Fairy Tail able to fix her heart?(Better inside, will make better sum later)
1. A Fairy's Introduction

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know I've been off in lala land for awhile but here's a new story! I'll make sure to update on my other stories sorry about that T_T Anywho, the first chapter is more of an introduction i promise the second will be better! please review! haha love you all still ( If your still out there)**

* * *

In a quiet, peaceful valley, where a large lake resided, stood a small child. The tall pines seemed to reach for the sky and reflected perfectly onto the liquid glass surface. A weak breeze played with strands of the small girl's hair, the deep brunette pieces floating around her face. With a deep breath, the kid curled both her hands into circles, placing them in front of her mouth and…

"Earth Dragon's Roar Class One!"

A large brownish cloud of small, sparkling fragments exploded across the lake, flying across the surface of water before dissipating at the other side, forcing the surrounding trees to bend away from the force. The young girl smirked, her sharp green eyes half closed in pride.

"With this…no adult is going to hurt me ever again." She mumbled staring down at her hands, "Renee…Bill…Adrian…they're all going pay…"

The images of their faces flew past her vision,

"Never again."

Suddenly, an extremely loud roar echoed throughout the area, seeming to shake the very ground the child was standing on.

"Terra! Revenge is a sickness, it weighs down on your soul and closes your eyes, ears and heart to the world, and with that your magic will weaken, because magic comes from-" Luto started to explain, snarling down at his daughter, until he was cut off. "Comes from the heart, I know…it's just hard Dad…they…" the young girl tried to explain, fiddling with her fingers as she always did when she was thinking.

"I understand that they hurt you, but if you ever meet them in your life you're going to have to greet them with nothing but kindness." The large dragon explained, sitting down and wrapping his glistening tail around his body.

Terra sighed and looked out into the now calm again water, "As long as your there with me Dad, I think I might be able to do that." She smiled, turning back towards the resting creature. That smile stayed on her face until the child noticed the Dragon shifting uncomfortably.

"You're going to have to do some things on your own Terra, just in ca-"

"Just in case what?" the little girl muttered, almost a whisper. Her eyes grew wide and glossy.

_No, not another person disappointed in me._.

"Things can happen."

_No, I'll fix myself._

"We can't control the world"

_No, I'll get stronger._

"Fate is the only thing that can decide our lives."

_No, I'll make you proud._

"What I'm trying to say is, if you ever find yourself without me there then you need to remember what I've taught you and you need to be strong."

_No, please don't leave me._

* * *

"I guess I'm lost…" a girl grunted, letting a heavy shoulder bag fall down, off her shoulder into her right hand.

The other hand ran threw her hair, letting the stray strands on the sides of her face fall down softly, as the rest of her brunette hair was pulled back into a long ponytail running down to her waist. The mane had multiple lime green bands down the length of the silky 'Tail'. The young mage stared down the construction going on before her; as if it were the site's fault she was having troubles. The Brunette started twirling the crystal like band around her left thumb, which she did often while thinking.

"It's supposed to be here…right here." The girl exclaimed to no one, physically and emotionally drained.

People were carrying large, wooden boards around, other's nailing things down, but all the same, everyone was reasonably happy during their work.

"Who would be happy to work in this heat?" She joked.

This area, this construction site, was exactly where it was supposed to be…the guild…Fairytail. But instead it was just a pit of rubble. Where was the glorious building of the number one guild in all of Fiore?

"Everyone! Let's take a break!" another girl's voice called out.

The traveler's eyes tracked down the culprit and saw a white haired woman, holding up a platter filled with mugs.

"Mirajane…" the mage gasped, recognising the woman before her.

The other female was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair, which was slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, followed by an upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair that would be covering her forehead, showcasing her dark blue eyes well.

"But then that means…" the traveler started to say again, until she saw another recognizable figure.

"We can't take a break yet, the guild isn't finished!" another female answered, walking up to Mirajane with a couple of overly, large planks of wood on her shoulder.

She had long, red hair, which was up for the moment in a high pony tail while she worked, and cozy brown eyes as well as a slender figure that seemingly all the females here had, and the young mage's memory claimed that her name was Erza…Erza Scarlet.

* * *

"It's so hot out." Lucy complained, laying her head down on the table having stray strands of her silky blonde hair fall in front of her face.

The guild had created a makeshift, temporary 'hall' outside while the building was still under construction. Mirajane had convinced Erza that everyone needed a break, so they all were gathered around the multiple tables as the white haired 'waitress' brought around drinks.

"Hyyiiiaaaaaaaa!" Natsu hollered, his tan, well-built body struggling underneath the pile of wood planks he was carrying above him, soon after having them fall down on top of himself.

Lucy glared at the spiky, rose haired teen for disturbing her rest.

"Oh my…" Mirajane mumbled, raising an eyebrow along with happy as the pair watched the Dragon Slayer struggle.

"That's 'cause you tried to carry so much at once, Baka." Gray added, walking by with only one plank under his arm.

The Celestial mage slapped at her forehead with what the ice mage was doing, knowing that he was picking a fight. If she thought about it, Grey and Natsu were kind of alike. They both had spiky hair, just that Fullbuster had black instead of pink, they both were well built as well as muscular, and they both were irritating.

"What'd you call me!?" the Dragon Slayer raged, jumping up while tossing all of the wood aside that he was, just moments ago, pinned underneath.

"Wanna go?" Gray asked dangerously, pressing his forehead against Natsu's in his anger at being challenged.

"You're carrying them so daintily!" At this point Lucy just blocked the two out, trying to enjoy her rest before Erza came back and forced more work onto them…but not like the Ice Mage or Slayer cared any, they didn't even take the brake.

So the blonde turned her head away from the 'battle' only to notice…a girl? Lucy watched more carefully, and indeed it was a female, a female that she didn't know, smiling widely as she watched the idiot duo go at it.

"Whatcha lookin' at Lucy?" Happy asked, creeping up on the young girl.

The Celestial mage jumped, as if caught while doing something sneaky. The Blonde glared at the bright, blue cat for scaring her.

"Do you know that girl?" she asked, pointing at the stranger, who was still watching Natsu and Gray.

The cat looked over and studied the 'mystery' girl for a while, then suddenly holding up his paw in 'awe'.

"I have no idea…" Happy answered.

Lucy smacked the creature on the back of his head, "Then don't act like you do!"

"She is pretty though." The cat added, not paying attention to his fellow guild member's abuse.

That comment brought the blonde out of her angry daze, now that she thought about it, that girl was 'pretty'. She had dark, brown lace up boots that reached up and ended just below her knees. Along with black, fishnet stockings, finishing on her upper thighs. The strings of her garter belt were showing a little bit where they connected to the leggings, and the stranger also had a pair of sandy colored, cargo short shorts, a dark, forest green tank top and a black, slightly oversized belt with a bag attached to the hip. Her body type matched Lucy's with emerald green eyes.

"Lucy, Happy, time to get back to work." Erza called out, walking over to the two slackers, clad in her usual armor of a chest plate, gauntlets, a blue pleated skirt and long, and a pair of shiny black boots.

The pair ignored the 'Titania' of Fairy Tail, just staring at the strange girl 'watch' Gray and Natsu. This irritated the re-equip mage, as her face twitched a little bit as she put a hand on the shoulders of the two members, whose faces both changed to total and utter fear.

"What are you guys doing?" Erza asked slowly, making sure the pair understand her seriousness.

Both turned to face the 'knight', their faces clammy and sweating with fear as they stuttered, "We-e're wat-tching that g-girl…"

With that, Erza joined the group in watching the stranger; all three huddled around the makeshift table, sneaking looks…until Natsu noticed.

"Oi…who are you?" the pink haired teen asked, facing the girl.

"Natsu…is that you?" she asked, still smiling.

Everyone in the guild fell silent, watching their Dragon Slayer and the girl. With a nod of the head from the boy, the stranger jumped, squeezing him in a gigantic hug. Everyone sweat dropped as she started running her fingers threw his strangely colored hair.

"Finally! You know how long it took to find you?" the girl laughed, patting the top of his head.

The Dragon Slayer had no idea of what was going on; he was just wide eyed and oblivious as this girl hugged him.

"Natsu, I didn't know you were stringing around girls." Wakaba laughed, grinning around his pipe.

"He caught a pretty one." Macao added chuckling hoarsely.

"What's going on?" The Salamander asked as this stranger was 'petting' his hair.

"She lllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeessss you." Happy commented, floating around the pair with his wings out as this stranger planted a quick peck onto Natsu's cheek.

"What!?" Lucy, Erza and Gray all screamed at the same time, about to go insane.

Finally, the strange girl let go of the teen.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled as he got his personal space back, a faint pink stain on his cheeks.

She laughed and started twirling the band around her thumb as she took in all the people looking at her.

"My names Terra Jimen." The young mage laughed, pointing at the Dragon Slayer, "I've been looking for you."

* * *

"Another good lookin- I mean female mage? *Hick* Why not, your allowed in Fairytail!" Makarov cheered, thrusting his tankard into the air, either asking for a refill or as a sign of happiness…Mirajane took it as a call for more alcohol as she began to pour more into the container.

Terra stumbled over her feet, "Wait what?" she asked.

The entire group, that had gathered around the girl and Natsu, threw their hands in the air and yelled out, excited to have yet another member.

"What type of magic do you use?"

"How old are you?"

"How long is your hair?"

"How much can you drink?"

"Do you have a boyfriend."

"No, she lllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeessss Natsu."

The poor girl felt like her head was going to explode, all the voices, faces, different smells.

"Stop!" Terra shouted, everything seemed to pause, "I'm not here to join your guild…" she explained, twisting the ring around her thumb again.

Natsu shifted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to ask you about the dragons…I…I need to know where Luto has gone too…he's all I had." The flame dragon slayer's posture stiffened, as well as it seemed as if he was holding his breath.

No one else butted into the conversation, the group just watched from the sidelines.

"Please…just tell me where I can find my Dad and I'll be on my way." Terra offered, placing her hand onto his shoulder.

The man exhaled loudly, his entire body drooped with his lungs.

"I can't, I don't even know where Igneel is."


	2. A Fairy's Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey everyone Here's chapter 2 enjoy and as always please review it helps me write faster as well as go over things I've missed. **

**NarutoTheTrueLegend: Hey thanks for the review and don't worry Laxus is coming! Terra's not going to be part of the 'strongest' team with Natsu, Lucy, ect. It was just the first chapter but I understand your concern ^^ **

Terra's head fell, a dark shadow falling across the girl's face. Everything fell silent, everything but the surrounding noise from the oblivious citizens of Magnolia.

"It's alright, haha I'll just be on my way then." The girl laughed off, lifting her face to show a wide smile.

Everyone exhaled, breathing out in relief since the stranger was fine, or was she? Terra turned on her heal and threw her traveling bag over her shoulder, where it belonged. "Thanks for your time." She called out, raising her free hand as if to say good bye.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Natsu asked as the other dragon slayer walked away. He knew she was, that girl had the same smell…and who else would call a dragon their 'dad'? Terra paused, not turning, but only acknowledging the boy by standing still. The rest of Fairytail had dissipated, chatting about the recent occurrences, thinking everything was fine.

The young mage sighed, "It doesn't matter does it? As long as I'm looking I-"

"You wont feel bad? Listen, I understand he left July 7 didn't he…" Natsu wasn't searching for an answer, he already got it when Terra dropped her bag to the floor suddenly, " You don't need to completely isolate yourself…your father would understand, hell he probably wants you to have some friends!"

"_You're going to have to do some things on your own Terra…"_

"I'm still searching! I haven't given up, I won't give up!" the pink haired teen growled, getting emotional as he clenched his fists.

"_We can't control the world"_

"But… I allowed myself to have a life…"

"…_if you ever find yourself without me there then you need to remember what I've taught you and you need to be strong."_

* * *

"Only for a little while?" Lucy asked, watching the brunette stranger sitting across from her, "Why not just stay? This guild is the best around and we're all friendly, well mostly."

Terra arched an eyebrow, still smiling, "I'm just waiting to find a lead to Luto. I'm too busy to sit around and play Fairy Tales with you lot all day…but I'll stay for a couple rounds." The girl said with a wink, laughing shortly after.

Lucy didn't laugh along, the blonde just kept watching the girl, something was off about her, she just couldn't say what.

"For a lead?" Gray asked, shirtless as usual.

"Ya, I have no where else to go, so if I left now I'd be running around like a cat with his head chopped off." Terra grinned sadistically at the sky blue cat, while reacting pretty calmly towards the Ice Mage's nakedness.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be chicken…" Happy whimpered, sweating as the girl's eyes never released his own.

"Everybody, from today onward we have jobs!" Mirajane cheered, from behind her 'temporary' bar.

"We have jobs! We have jobs!" everyone cheered, running towards the new request board.

Trampling anything in their way, but luckily enough for Terra her table was away from the 'herd' of Guild members.

"Never thought Fairytail was full of 'go getters'." the brunette added, smirking as she placed a hand under her chin.

"They aren't like this; usually they just fool around and drink." Lucy explained, "Oh and has anyone seen Loki recently?"

"Has Lucy-Chan fallen into Loki's hands as well?" Mira asked, coming out of nowhere, placing drinks down at their table.

Natsu and Gray nodded their heads in thanks and Terra smiled, taking the tankard into her hands.

"No!" the blonde's face blushed a rosy pink, "It's just that he saved my keys for me so I want to thank him."

The white haired Mage smiled deviously, before shaking her head and walking to another table.

"Wouldn't you're keys be angry for losing their keys?" Terra asked, turning the darkish liquid inside her mug.

Lucy shuddered, remembering Aquarius' 'punishment, "My butt hurts just thinking about it…"

The celestial mage laid her head onto the table, rubbing her backside gingerly.

"Do you want me to cool it?" Gray asked, raising his had as it 'steamed' with 'chilliness'. Lucy glared the Ice Maker down, "Don't try and sugar coat your sexual harassment…" "Lucy…" Happy waved, trying to get her attention, "let me see your red butt!"

"That was too obvious!" The blonde added, causing the blue cat to cover his mouth as he giggled.

"If I make Lucy's butt hurt even more I wonder what expression she would have!" Natsu exclaimed holding his fist up as it was covered with flames.

"You are the devil!" Terra couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the group, but suddenly, the brunette ducked as a table flew inches above her head, slamming into Natsu instead and pushing him to the ground.

"You dare say that again!" Erza ordered, standing her guard.

Everyone froze and glanced over at the two. The air was thick and the Scarlet Knight's face was serious.

"Then I'll say it more clearly…" A voice in front of Erza started to explain.

Terra, being curious, leaned back in her chair, looking around the Re-quip Mage. There, sitting in front of the red-head, where the table currently on top of Natsu was supposed to be, was a tall, very muscular man. His blonde hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it was pointing down in the middle of his forehead. There was a distinctive scar across his right eye; it almost looked like a lightning bolt. He donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark lined sleeves reaching down bellow his elbows. Along with a bright red cape, with the Guild's mark in a lighter red on the back, dark, loose pants which tucked into his metal greaves. Sound pods were attached to his ears and a chain hanging around his wrist.

"This guild doesn't need weak bastards." The man continued, smiling as he tried to explain his thought process to the Tatiana.

Erza clenched her fists "You bastard." She spat, looking down on the man.

"To be looked down upon by such a guild as Phantom Lord…embarrassing." The blonde continued, still wearing that sarcastic grin.

"Laxus is back?" Happy wondered out loud.

"You don't look very happy, Happy." Terra giggled, sliding back forward in her chair after she got a good enough view of the new face, but no one noticed her, they where all preoccupied.

"That bastard mouths off as soon as he gets back." Gray added, standing up from the table and glaring down the culprit.

"Hmmm…" Terra mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning back into her chair again, making it tilt back onto its back legs as she threw hers up onto the table.

So his name was Laxus? Why would everyone act this way towards a member of their own Guild? Didn't everyone like each other, or see each other as 'family'? Why was someone like that in this guild?

"I'm talking about you." The Mage in question said, pointing at a blue haired girl and the two boys beside her, "I heard you guys were beaten by Iron Dragon Gajeel?"

That is when Terra's ears perked up, another dragon slayer, since when? Where was he? Did he know anything? Was this her next lead?

"Speaking of which, what are your names? Who are you guys? And isn't this the 'princess'? The one who caused this whole mess?" Lazus continued, his grin spreading as the blue haired girl bit her lip to stop the tears that were obviously on their way as well as Lucy's shocked face.

"That's a lie…"

Everyone turned their eyes to the brunette girl, leaning in her chair, the stranger.

Lazus raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Terra sighed and looked over to the blonde, "What you said there, that was a lie. 'Who are you guys'? Moments ago you said that you heard that they got attacked…How would you be able to point them out if you didn't know who they were?"

It was silent after that…nothing…everyone's eyes rotated from the S-class Mage to the Stranger. Lazus was at a loss of words…what was he to say to that?

Suddenly, a slam from the bartender broke the silence, "The matter is closed, and there was no talk of blame from the start. You didn't participate in the battle and you don't need to add oil to the fire…Master said that." Mirajane explained, backing up Lucy since Levy was taken care of.

"Of course it has nothing to do with me, but if I was there I wouldn't have been beaten so badly." Lazus added again, still gazing at the girl sitting at the table, who was still watching him with that same uninterested look.

Did she know who he was? Of course this girl was new, another weak ass rookie that had the balls to try and stand up to him…this was the last straw. Erza unclenched her fists at his statement…she was beaten…what did that make her?

"Lazus, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, jumping at the man with his fist raised.

The blonde grinned again, that same shit eating grin, and, moments before the Flame Dragon Slayer's hand would connect, the huge man disappeared. Leaving only electric sparks in the air, that forced the rose colored hair of the attacker to fizz up from the charge.

"What?" Natsu asked, realizing that his physical energy had gone on wasted.

"Tch." Lazus smirked, a few feet behind the confused boy.

Terra's eyes further narrowed, was he an elemental caster type magic user?

"Duel with me, you unfeeling, unreasonable bastard!" the rose haired boy ordered once he found his target again.

"You can't even catch me and yet you want me to duel with you?" the blonde laughed, not even seeing the dragon slayer as a threat.

"When I succeed the Guild, I'll erase all the weak shits away," Lazus added, turning to walk away, catching Terra's eyes again, "And every single person who opposes me."

He added, smirking dangerously as he looked away from the stranger, taking his leave. The brunette Mage exhaled and watched as the huge man walked away, the Guild mark on his back fluttering, making her repeat her past question, "Why is someone like that in this guild?" but this time she voiced it outloud.

"I will make the strongest Guild!" Lazus yelled out, finally disappearing into a distant street.

"I really don't know…and 'succeed'? What nonsense is he talking about?" Lucy commented, sitting back down in her chair across from Terra.

"Actually…" Mirajane mumbled, cutting in again from nowhere, "It's really not non-sense…"

The bartender picked up all of the mugs, replacing them with new ones as she wore a saddened face. Terra wrapped her hand around the tankard in front of her, informing the white haired girl that she was not done.

"Lazus is Master's flesh and blood grandson…"

Terra's eyes widened and watered as she choked on her liquor, how could that drunken, short old man have that huge, gorilla sized, blonde bad-boy as a grandson?! Lucy seemed shocked as well, as her mouth hit the table top.

"But…I don't want a person that…looks down at his comrades like that to be the Master…" the celestial Mage added in a whisper, once she replaced her jaw to where it was suppose to be…

"That's why the rumour about Master not being able to retire is going around…" Mira added, still looking upset.

Terra could understand, this girl in front of her seemed to be one of the closest to their Master.

"Is he waiting for Laxus to mature?" Lucy wondered, her eyes show casing her obvious worry.

"It's only a rumour Lucy, nothing to worry about." The bartender smiled before walking off, back to work.

Terra grabbed a hold of her drink and filled her mouth with liquor before she could add to the conversation. She wasn't a part of the Guild, so she had no right to get into the situation, because if it was her…there would be a whole lot to worry about.


	3. A Fairy's Drink

**Author's Note: Hey everyone Here's chapter 3 enjoy and as always please review it helps me write faster as well as go over things I've missed. And sorry if this chapter is a little speedy I needed something in between for chapter 4 my apologies! T_T**

**NarutoTheTrueLegend: Hey again, thankz for the second review and thanks for noticing about my character, I try hard to make sure none of my OCs are 'Mary Sue' like, there's no fun in having a character that has nothing wrong with it (no growth, no problems, ect.) and as for my writing style ever since I've joined FanFiction I've been working on it, making it better and more explanatory, I'm a lot better then I was haha but I know I could use more work And same, I love Fairytail but it gets kind of repetitive with the whole, losing until Natsu gets revved up thing going on. Like some on, Laxus is an S-class and Natsu beat him? Along with the shadow dragon slayer and light dragon slayer? Then entire Arc was adding up to how strong those two were going to be then all of a sudden Natsu can beat them both with little to no effort?! Jeez _ (sorry about my rant haha) And I agree with Lazus about the weak thing as well, most of the character should be out training, not sitting around drinking all the time but hey, no ones perfect haha And I'll try my best, inform me when you start your story :D I'd love to read it**

* * *

"That bastard!" Natsu yelled, flames pouring out of his mouth as he arched his head towards the sky.

Terra tilted her head and chugged back the rest of her tankard, shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't worry too much about it Natsu, it'll cause trouble if you have relations with that guy." Erza explained, trying to calm his nerves.

But the Dragon in human form just started jumping on the tables breathing fire in all directions. The knight walked up, pulled Natsu off the table and slammed his head into her chest plate, doing this all with a calm grin on her face.

"How about this, let's go on a job." The re-quip Mage tried offering.

"Really, an S-class?!" Natsu asked, excited.

"No, just a calm mission, but of course Lucy and Gray will come too." Erza bluntly stated, accompanied by a closed eyed smile.

"Eh?!" the blonde asked, throwing both hands and one leg up in the air in a shocked position.

"What?!" Gray asked, pressing his face against Natsu's forehead, "With this flame brain?"

"Ever since that Eisenwald incident we keep finding ourselves together, we're like a little team now aren't we?" Tatiana asked, smiling as she looked up towards the Fairytail Guild flag hung up high above the construction sight, "Us four…counting Happy, five." Lucy and the blue cat both seemed glad to be counted in as part of the 'strongest' team, but, on the other hand, Natsu and Gray both seem disgusted to be part of the same group. Everyone around Terra erupted into a cheer of noise, all excited for the official gathering of this team.

The red haired knight held up a request, "I've already have a job, let's go!"

The brunette chuckled, well this was fun, she had her next lead so it was time to go. She slammed her now empty mug down onto the table and picked up her bag that was hanging off the back of the chair. Giving this crazy, funny guild one more smile before she turned to leave. Nobody was noticing, they were all celebrating the 'strongest' team. Hell, why would they notice, she was the new girl…the stranger…the outsider. Now she had to find this 'Gajeel', he was her next destination.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice asked, a very soft timid voice.

Terra turned to see the blue haired girl from earlier, along with the two boys. The males both looked pretty embarrassed, not looking the brunette in the eye, scratching their faces, the usual, but the girl was smiling sweetly. She had 'Happy' colored, blue hair, short on the top and longer at the bottom, and at the moment it was tied up with a colourful bandana, with large hazel eyes.

"Thank you… for before." The girl explained, "You don't know us but you stood up to Laxus for us. My name's Levy, Levy McGarden, this is Jet…" the girl pointed to the boy to her left, who was wearing a large dark brown coat with fur trimmings and a matching top hat, "and this is Droy." she finished, gesturing towards the other boy who was slim, like the other male and had jet black hair, slicked back to where a tuff of hair stuck up like a plant stem on the top of his head.

"Ah no problem, water always makes it's way back to the ocean, sometimes it takes longer then others but it always makes it." Terra stated, brushing their thanks off.

All three raised their eyebrows, not understanding what had just come out of this girl's mouth.

"You'll pay me back some day." The brunette explained, before turning around, trying to leave until a thought crossed her mind, "Would you guys happen to know where this 'Gajeel' would be?"

Terra noticed all three Fairies winced, only after realizing that she could have been a bit…easier.

"Ah, I suppose he would be around the Phantom Lord Guild's ruins…" Levy mumbled, "At least that's the only place where I would guess."

Terra nodded her head, and before things could get more awkward she thanked the group, waved, and started on her way again. The ruins…what exactly did she miss before she got here?

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Look Levy, I gotta go-" Terra started to say before she noticed that it was Natsu, "Oh." "You're going? Can't you just…stay longer; you said you had to wait for your next lead anyway." The rose haired dragon asked, wearing a straight face.

"I got my next lead, and your going on a mission…anyway why does it matter if I leave now or in a week?" the brunette tried to explain.

"Because, you're the only other dragon slayer I've met that hasn't pissed me off, hurt my friends…" Natsu paused, as if not knowing what else to add.

Terra sighed and dropped her bag, using one hand to rub her temple, "Fine."

Natsu's grin took up more then half his face, "So you'll be here when I'm back?"

"Sure."

* * *

That was the wrong thing to say…that promise…a week, who takes a week long mission knowing that a person has too wait for them?

"You're almost like a Guild member Terra." Mirajane laughed, handing the brunette another tankard of alcohol.

The Mage glared down the bartender, half of her face squished by the bar top and her hair down from its original pony tail, now hip length and floating around her body. She lifted her head only to drink the darkish liquid, Terra was never a drinker, barley ever let it pass threw her lips, but ever since she had been here this was all she could do. Cana, that God forsaken woman, had taken advantage of the brunette's drinking virginity on the very night Natsu and the group had left, getting Terra so drunk that she had woken up beside the other brunette inside the construction zone of the Guild, dirty, topless and hung-over. That was the start of the two brunette's ugly relationship. Cana took the homeless and helpless girl under her wing, letting her 'temporarily' live in her Guild 'apartment', letting Terra borrow her clothes, and become her new, and needed, drinking partner. It took a lot out of the poor girl to drink along with the bottomless pit that is Cana, of course she couldn't match up with the girl but she has came pretty close the past week, but during these drinking adventures Cana and Terra had the knack of picking on each other. They both got something out of their relationship, Terra got a much needed first friendship, and Cana got a best friend, someone that would drink during the day with her. "Do not…" the Mage pointed over at the group cheering around Cana, "put me in with them. As soon as 'they' get back I'm gone."

Mirajane looked over at the 'culprits' and chuckled, the card Mage was standing on the tabletop, with all of Terra's green hair bands in her hair, even though they didn't fit since the Guildless Mage had longer hair, stumbling around pretending to be the 'newcomer'. "I'm too good to be a member of Fairytail! I got a life long mission to go on and I talk in weird cryptic messages." Cana laughed stumbling around drunk, "I also didn't notice that Natsu came back two days ago and then left again on another mission!"

Terra jumped up, slamming her fist on the bar, "What?!" Everyone froze, turning to face the angry 'stranger', "Natsu…when I get my hands on you…your fucking dead!"

* * *

"Terra, where ya headed?!" Cana asked, sitting down cross legged on her favourite table with a barrel of liquor in between her legs.

"I'm going for a walk…" the long haired brunette mumbled.

"Tch, still angry about that Natsu stuff, eh? I don't want you ruining my buzz." The card Mage rebutted, a smile lurking on the side of her face.

Terra grinned back and gave off a little wave, this was their relationship, no one else understood, but that didn't matter Terra was happy to have her first friendship. The streets of Magnolia were cold; everything was stone, stone and more stone. The Fairytail guild was almost down, it needed a roof, and the S-class floor to be finished, as well as some of the decorations. The tapping of her feet on the sidewalk was annoying the young Mage, how could Natsu do that to her? Make her wait longer? For all she knew Gajeel could have been long gone, and it was all his fault.

"I need another drink." She mumbled, eerily reminding her of a certain other brunette, but she pushed that thought from her mind.

Terra would have gone back to the Guild but she needed a change of scenery, the Mage couldn't stand being under Mirajane's knowing gaze any longer, everyday was about how she should just join, become part of their family and she didn't want to admit it but…sometimes, when she wasn't drinking, the girl would have a serious thought about becoming part of the Guild, but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. Finally, Terra could see the bar Cana had taken her to once, when Mirajane had been exceptionally annoying. It was a nice place, minus the drunken guys, pervy bartender and dirty washrooms, but hey, a couple free drinks is a couple free drinks now isn't it? Terra shifted her 'borrowed' top, thanks to Cana, her green tank top was completely dirty and Cana seemed to only own bathing suit like bikinis.

"Come on babe, let's just go back to your place, I'll make you forget everything that's happened." A female voice said, it sounded very seductive, a little too seductive for Terra's taste.

The brunette paused, the voice was coming from the alley way behind her, and with the girl's curiosity she back stepped a few times and peered down the passageway.

"You think I'll just forgive you?!" A tall male asked, slamming his arm up above a girl. The blonde female, whose voice was from earlier, was trapped between the bar's wall and the heavily built man's body. The female was literally sweating her face away; mascara was leaving black marks on her upper and bottom lids.

"Do you know who I am?! I'm the great Laxus Dreyar!" the male bellowed releasing the girl from the wall to throw his hands in the air and stumble backwards a few steps.

The blonde girl started crying, or at least from what Terra could tell she was. Laxus looked back at the female for a few seconds; a disgusted look was plastered on his face. "Get out of here." He ordered, sending the girl off.

It seemed like she didn't need to be told twice, as she sped towards the brunette brushing past her and entering into the bar. Terra almost felt bad for peeping in on their conversation, almost.

"Ugh, ok big guy. Let's get you home." The young Mage mumbled, walking up to the obviously drunk Fairy.

Lazus looked at the brunette for a couple of moments and then pointed at her, staggering forward, almost poking Terra on her forehead.

"It's you!" Laxus stated so close to the girl that she could smell the liquor on her breath. She never noticed really how big this guy was and now that he was inches away she felt almost dwarfed.

"Ya, ya I know, it's me." The Mage waved off grabbing a hold of his shoulder as he almost fell forward.

Laxus, tried, to straighten up and pulled his shoulder away from the girl, "Tch, don't touch me." He mumbled, falling back against the apposite wall.

"I don't understand why that girl would put up with you…" Terra added, shaking her head.

The blonde turned his head to look at her, "GirlS. GirlS, I have more then that one slut." He explained, putting an emphasis on the 'S'.

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Well don't we have a badass over here."

The sarcastic tone didn't seem to register to the older mage, since he had another smirk on his face.

Then, suddenly, he dropped it, "Ha, why do girl's put up with an asshole like me anyway?" he asked, faltering again as he tried to stand up straight without the wall's help. "Because you're Makarov's grandson…" Terra answered, "Right?"

Lazus paused and looked at the girl, rage building in his face.

"I'm joking, come on you need to get home before you shock someone or something." The girl muttered.

"I can find my own way home." Laxus explained tripping over his feet.

The brunette tried to catch him but ended up falling because of the weight. Her head hit the pavement and caused a white hot flash before her eyes. After a groan she opened them to see herself on top of Laxus's extended arm, as he was face down in the pavement.

The blonde turned his head to look over at her, "Get off." He ordered.

"Hey not my problem, I was trying to help you, I went down with the ship." The girl explained, raising her hands in protest.

The mage raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Never mind." She muttered, standing up and cradling the side of her head, "defiantly getting a bruise from that."

The Fairy managed to pull him self up and walk over to the opening of the alley way.

"I don't need your help; I'm Laxus Dreyar, not Makarov's grandson." He growled his back towards the young mage.

"I never said you weren't Laxus Dreyar." Terra replied, standing straight up as she did so, "And as for this grandson complex, I don't think anyone sees you as that but yourself."

The blonde Mage stood at the opening for a bit, silent and unmoving, before he turned sharply to leave, his Fairytail Guild cape, fluttering behind him.


	4. A Fairy's 'Cousin'

**Author's Note: Hey everyone Here's chapter 4 enjoy and as always please review it helps me write faster as well as go over things I've missed. This chapter has more explanatory to Terra's power, hope it helps! Not too much lazus but I promise the next chapter will have the big ol' blonde jerk we all adore ;) **

**imjaypaw: Here's the next chapter for you :3 hope you enjoy and as always thank you for reading/reviewing :D**

* * *

"What am I doing here Makarov?" Terra asked, placing a hand on her hip as she took in her surroundings.

The entire area was destroyed, metal scraps, crumbling cement…what was this, and why did the Guild Master bring her out here?

"You better not be planning anything pervy, you old fart. Cana's warned me about you…" the brunette warned, half closing her eyes in judgment.

The short, old man just continued to walk forward, heading towards a particular building. The Guild Master paused, turning to look at Terra and then continued on walking by himself, as if he didn't want the young Mage to proceed any longer. Terra huffed and sat down on a large piece of concrete, placing her right elbow on her knee and her head upon the palm, bored and confused.

"Yo, is that iron really tasty?" Makarov yelled up to the second story of the half broken building.

The entire side wall was missing, revealing everything…especially a figure sitting up on the tallest point.

"Fairy Tail's Master!" a voice recalled, shocked.

The brunette focused more and notice that it was a bulky, man with long spiky black hair that ran down his back as the front was slicked back revealing his forehead. Parts of his body seemed to glisten off the sun's rays for some reason, blinding the brunette after each movement.

"I've seen Juvia around the Guild lately…" the old man tried to explain as he climbed the garbage heap up towards the top level.

The unknown man dropped whatever he was holding, "What?!"

Terra felt the urge to give the short midget a quick push to hurry up the conversation, obviously there was something Makarov had wanted her to hear or see…why else would he bring her?

"Yes, she wanted to join, so I sent her off with Natsu and the group…to make some friends." The old man said casually, brushing off his clothes and playing with his burly, white moustache.

"What is that gloomy woman thinking?!" the man with no name asked, standing up from his seat.

He was pretty tall, wearing a worn out, open vest with a pair of torn pants and fingerless leather gloves with a plate of what seemed to be metal over his knuckles and a ring of the same shiny material around his wrists. Sent her off with Natsu? Who was Juvia, Terra had never seen or heard of her, and Makarov must've sent her away with them the second time they left…was she the only one to not notice their return or departure?

"One cannot fall into darkness on one's own…" the Master added, turning to face the now standing male, "How about coming over to the Guild as well?"

Was this it? Was the old man trying to show Terra that she should join? No, he couldn't have taken her all the way here just for that reason.

The black haired man's face dropped, staring at the short Master for a while before he opened his mouth, "Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously asking me that?!"

The stranger balled his fists, causing the young Mage to stand up from her post and move in closer. Sure, Makarov was the Master of Fairytail but he was so small and fragile looking, Terra had never seen the old man in action and this guy seemed pretty threatening... the girl didn't particularly like the old pervert but that didn't mean she wanted him to get hurt. The brunette sneaked in closer, hiding at the base of the building looking up. Now that Terra could see the stranger in full view she realised that the 'glistening' from earlier was actually multiple stud like piercings covering his body. Three above each eye, acting like eyebrows, three on each side of his nose and two on his chin, one right underneath his bottom lip and the other lower. Both ears were adorned with the metallic circles, five on each of the outer edges, as well as having four larger studs on the inside of his forearm. The man had blood red eyes with slitted dark pupils, seemed to be around her age with darkly tanned skin.

"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone…" the old man started to say, winning back Terra's attention with his serious tone of voice, "but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."

Makarov's words hit Terra, as well as it seemed to affect the black haired boy. So this was his reason…killing two birds with one stone…that sly old man.

"I-I destroyed your guild…" the stranger added, avoiding the Master's gaze.

"I don't care about that anymore, we have a new guild." And the old man was right, the guild was built and, actually, really nice.

It held everything anyone could ever ask for within its walls.

"Built like a castle with metal as it's moat…" Terra mumbled under her breath, recalling the gate surrounding the Guild.

The brunette gave her head a quick shake and went back to her eavesdropping.

"…and your members…" the piercing fanatic whispered, slumping back down into his previous seat.

"You hurt them…and no matter what happens I will never forgive you." Makarov stated bluntly, no sympathy in his voice.

The black haired boy's eyes widened but then fell down to the ground, realising that the Master was right.

"But, if I was to ignore a young man falling into darkness…" the old man rose his head to stare straight at the stranger, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

His lip started quivering, sweat dewing on his face.

Something struck Terra,

_"I heard you guys were beaten by Iron Dragon Gajeel?"_

her hands started to clench at her sudden surprise,

_"Ah, I suppose he would be around the Phantom Lord Guild's ruins…"_.

These were the ruins! Her brain raked in all the evidence, from the rubble lying around her to the man talking to the old man, it was him, it had to be him.

"This is not 'salvation', but simply a guiding light to tomorrow."

Terra could hardly wait for Makarov to finish his speech, she needed to ask him, and every second seemed to be sliding by as if time hated her.

"Carry on or stop dead, it's you choice." The Master added, holding out his hand towards the man sitting on the cement.

Slowly, ever slowly, the 'supposed' Iron Dragon grasped onto the old man's hand, sealing the deal.

The young Mage took no time in scurrying up the rubbish towards her goal, the pair barely had time to let go of their handshake before she was there, "Where's your Dragon?"

* * *

Terra slammed down her mug and glared up at the top floor, so many people were up there, not one of them S-class, except for the waitress running around serving them. Now, with the brand new building, anyone was allowed on the second floor which irritated the young Mage, now what were people supposed to strive for? There were no benefits to becoming S-Class, the upstairs was open and the missions were open, as long as you had an S ranked mage along with you. There was no longer a defining point in power within this Guild…but Terra had no right to be angry, she was not apart of this 'family'.

"Whacha glaring at?" Cana asked, inhaling after she placed down her barrel.

The Mage averted her eyes from the second floor to her friend sitting on a table across from her, "Ah nothing, just imagining what I'm going to do to that pink haired asshole's neck when I see him."

Terra raised her mug to her lips.

"You mean Natsu?" her other table partner asked.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and nodded before chugging back the contents.

Gajeel's eyes lit up a bit as he smile, "I have a bone to pick with that guy, when's he back?"

Cana still refused to accept the Iron Dragon completely, as in why she was a table away from him, but with Terra's influence the card Mage had managed to come to speaking terms with the guy, instead of only speaking to Terra like he did when he first arrived to Fairytail.

* * *

(A couple days earlier)

"So your Luto's step daughter?" Gajeel asked, folding his clothes and placing them inside his new drawers.

Master had decided that the Iron Dragon should stay inside his apartment for awhile, let the rest of the Guild get used to him, since all he received when he stepped threw the doors was complete silence and death stares…and Terra being the only one who could stand to be near him, had to show him the way to his place. The brunette sighed heavily, blowing stray strands of hair out of her face. She wasn't even a part of the Guild for fuck sakes! Why did she have to show him around?! Not that she didn't like him nor had anything against him, she actually didn't mind the guy, but the fact that he had no idea where his, let alone her, Dragon was located kind of bummed the girl's mood…a lot.

"Yup…"

Terra kind of felt bad for the short answers, he had been icy cold to her on the travel back to Magnolia but along the way he seemed to warm up as Makarov informed him about her, but she couldn't help it. Natsu was no where to be seen and she was back to square one. The brunette shuffled over to the freshly made bed, sighed once more and fell down face first into it. The 'men' dorms were pretty much like the female ones Terra was staying at on Fairy Hills, but with less flowers and girly things. Gajeel paused, raised a metallic eyebrow and then went back to folding.

"Metallica would tell me about Luto, apparently they were almost like brothers."

The girl raised her head; the name did ring a couple bells.

"Oh ya, now I remember! The Metal dragon, that makes sense." Terra exclaimed, a smile reaching her face, just barely.

The dark haired boy smirked, "Does that mean you have the 'ultimate defence'?" he wondered.

Terra grinned, sitting up and crossing her legs in front of her, "I haven't mastered it, the longest I can keep it running is about fifteen maybe ten minutes…"

Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's with not attacking or anything else." The brunette reassured, "and it's not perfected…yet." She added with a wink.

There was a pause in the conversation as the raven haired male smirked, "What do you mean not perfected?"

"Well it's more like a layer of armour then a full out body change…like how without all those metallic studs you wouldn't be able to actually transform your arm into iron, you'd just be able to coat it." Terra tried to explain, turning the ring on her thumb in tiny circles, "Without any of 'my' substance actually embedded within me I can't perfect class three."

* * *

"No one knows, soon hopefully if he doesn't want to die." Cana laughed, watching the other brunette grind her teeth.

_"Oh it's lovely!" _

_"Yes…rather impressive."_

The commotion happening behind Terra made her slam down her mug, her expression darkening. Cana's smile stretched, turning into a drunken bellow of laughter. The young Mage tightened her grip upon the poor tankard, bending the metal handle before turning to face to entrance slowly, ever so slowly. Standing by the two large doors were Lucy, Erza and Gray, all of which were taking in the new construction of their home that they had been away from for so long. There…behind the group…in all of his pink glory was the flame dragon…the soon to be dead flame dragon.

"Natsu!"


	5. A Fairy's Quarrel

**Author's Note: Oh my….Hellloooo? Helllllllooooooo? Anyone out there?...how long has it been? It's pretty dusty around here…I guess I kinda put this story away hey? Like far away…in a locked dusty cupboard…and I probably lost the key… But hey! I'm back! I've challenged the dust and have come out with a chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!...well if any of you guys are even out there O-o**

***Chapter Reviews***

**Imjaypaw: haha maybe! Thanks for the review and sorry for the extremely long wait T_T**

**Thisismyworld17: Aw thanks! And I know! There needs to be more good LaxusXoc stories out there! ( not that I think mine is good just stating that there needs to be more) and I love the fact of dragon slayers! Haha I always wanted to 'make' one. :3 thanks for the review!**

**Dancingwithinsanity: Aww thank you! And don't worry! I'm going to try my hardest to make Terra very life like! Meaning problems, flaws, and all! And her powers will be explained in fully sooon xD hehe and thankyou! I've came a looooonnnng way from when I first started writing and I find that the longer I carry on the better I get! Always improving! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Ulcaasi: Oh my! Thanks for that! Haha you should become my beta! (is that what its called?) I really don't know anything about how betas work or anything about that and to be frank…my spelling sucks… T_T I try and catch as much as I can. Oh and I know Gajeel doesn't need the metal stuff for his magic…I just kinda bended that for my story…I should of put that in there somewhere shouldn't I? haha sorry about that! And thanks for catching that too! Hmm well that's interesting. I usually figure everything about my 'character' (age, 'power', personality, looks, ect.) before I even touch on a name. I then go to Google translate and come up with words that match with the character itself and then translate that word into different languages until I find one that would work as a name!...pretty weird? Oh well works for me anyway xD hahah well thank you for alll the reviews! :D **

**hehg8e9t9: 85 8w 43qii6 043556…to you too…?**

* * *

"Oh, hey Terra. How's it going?"

That smile on his face, that facial expression that played off as if everything was perfect, that was what broke the last bit of restraint the poor Mage held. The brunette unclenched her destroyed tankard, and stood up painfully slow, everything in the room fell silent, too stuffy with the suffocating aura pouring out off the young Mage. Everyone started to understand what was going on, everyone but the dragon. Terra took step after agonizing step, gathering speed until her hand latched onto the front of his shirt.

"Two weeks! Two long weeks Dragneel!" the brunette growled, her unusually strong nose flaring with the heated smell of soot and camp fire.

The mage ignored the burning in her nose and pulled Natsu closer to her face, his head tilted in ignorance.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally being able to sense the anger.

Without speaking another word, Terra just tightened her grip, and yanked the teen closely behind her…storming back out threw the large doorway. Knowing how much work everyone put into building the new guild, she clung to the little remains of her self control to tow the both of them out of the structure. Once out in the open, Terra tossed Natsu in front of herself, making him scramble a few feet away, giving them some space. By this time, the 'Fairies' all scattered from their seats at the outdoor café, knowing what was about to happen.

"_Fight!"_

"_Natsu and the other Cana!"_

"_The dragon slayers are gunna' duke it out!" _

Terra sighed at the yelling and looked up to see that the guild mates had now created some sort of self made 'battle arena', giving the pair a large amount of space as they circled around them eager to watch.

"So you wanna fight? Why didn't you say so!" Natsu laughed, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't want to just fight, idiot! Don't you understand that I'm seriously _pissed_?!" Terra roared, clenching her fists.

Just how fucking clueless could one person be? Or was this something else? Was he trying to anger her? That had to be it…no one could be like this. The pink haired man just smiled, throwing both arms to his sides, palms up, engulfed in flames.

"I don't care; I've been itching for a good brawl." Natsu replied, rousing the other dragon even farther.

"_Whoooosh_"

The flame user's smile faltered as the Mage, which was in front of him only milliseconds before, flashed and 'disappeared' from her original spot.

"Earth Dragon's Claw Class One!"

Suddenly, Terra's leg jetted out from behind the pink haired teen. The speeding limb was covered in a dark brown, rocky substance and currently flying towards Natsu's head…or well…where Natsu's head _was_.

"_Smash_."

"Dammit." She mumbled, trying to dislodge her leg from the cobblestone fence while the rock 'covering' shattered apart on contact.

_Pull…pull…pull…_'sigh'_…PULL_.

The wall finally released the young Mage's leg, along with a few stones crumbling away from the structure itself.

"….Makarov is going to find a way to make me pay from this…" she muttered, glancing at the large dent in the 'fence' before turning back towards her opponent…the entire reason she pushed him out here was to not brake anything…"Make something idiot proof and they'll make a better idiot…"

After Dodging, Natsu quickly created distance, "You're pretty fast."

"Shut up and stay still!" Terra ordered, running back at the fire dragon, arm raised and layered in the same dark brown rock, making her fist look like a bolder at the end of her arm.

"Earth Dragon's Strong Fist Class One!"

The brunette jabbed straight and hard, only to have Natsu flip up and over her body.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"Earth Dragon's Elbow Class One!"

They both made contact at the same moment, Natsu's foot to the middle of Terra's back, Terra's elbow to Natsu's right rib.

"Gah!"

Both dragons went flying in either direction, sliding against the ground. The pink haired mage stopped first in a train wreck of picnic tables, lying under the mass of furniture in a dust filled daze.

"Dammit!" Terra wheezed a hand firmly placed on her back and the other trying to brush off her clothing as she stood.

As the cloud of dirt settled the brunette took in the current situation, finding that everyone was watching in anticipation. Silence fell upon the group; the crowd was caught in a feeling of eagerness. They wanted to see more, they wanted to see who would attack first, they wanted to see a battle between dragons…they wanted to see how this stalemate would end.

"Earth Dragon's…"

Natsu was still caught underneath all the table tops, unable to move…therefore unable to attack…completely defenceless.

"Roar Class…"

Her fists curled tightly in front of her mouth. Terra inhaled deeply, deeper then humanly possible.

"One!"

A large brownish cloud of small, sharp fragments exploded across the 'courtyard'. Sprinting its way towards Natsu, who could only look up and watch the storming blur rush towards him.

"_Shin_."

The misty mass was suddenly dissipated, only a couple of feet away from its target…a red haired knight standing in the way, and beside that knight in shining armour stood an old, tiny man. Terra gritted her teeth in frustration but just looked up and huffed. Everyone watched her… standing there awkwardly, head to the sky, breathing.

"Ok…" minutes of silence finally disturbed, "I'm calm again."

Makarov took steps towards the Guildless mage, a calm, close eyed smile covering his face as he did. Terra watched carefully, wondering why the Master had ended their battle.

"Why did you stop me?" the dragon asked, forcefully slowly down her breath.

Natsu was pretty skilled, Terra hadn't fought that seriously in a long time…between the heavy drinking and laziness of recently her breathing was quite strained.

"I allow matches between Guild mates…" Makarov began, holding both his hands behind his back and swaying slowly back and forth, "And since you are not a Guild member I can't just allow you to fight a member of my Guild."

The brunette grimaced, turning slightly to spit on the ground and glare at the tiny old man who was still smiling sweetly.

"You want me to join this Guild _just_ so I can fight him?" the female mage asked, pointing a finger at the fire dragon.

Natsu had finally escaped the grasp of the table tops, with some much needed help, flinging his head back with both hands in the air cheering.

"You don't need to, just stating I won't allow you to fight any of my mages. Unless of course if you want the wrath of Fairytail raining down on you in full force…" Makarov added in an uplifting, cheery tone.

Terra's eyes scanned the watching crowd, the faces she had gotten so used to in the past two weeks. Oh…she really did want to join the guild…she liked it here…she felt comfortable here…but her attitude would not allow such a thing to pass her lips, especially in front of the entire guild with her pride in question. Her gaze fell upon a newly 'emerged' Cana, who had just shoved her way to the front. The brunette smirked a small bit, sighing and looking back at the Guild Master.

"Well, it was a nice run." Terra laughed sadly, giving Natsu and Cana a small wave, "I guess I'm going back on the road, my Dad won't find himself."

"You're leaving?" Gajeel asked seemingly a bit shocked.

The group backed away from the 'offensive' voice, making it quite easy for the mage to spot the Iron Dragon.

Terra chuckled and slapped the red eyed man on the back, "Yup, get some friends already, or else you're going to be lonely."

"Tch." The man answered, shifting his shoulders so that her hand slid from its original place.

"And you!" the brunette began, confronting the obviously drunk card Mage, "Stop drinking so much and do something you lazy ass."

The two females smiled at each other, a sad yet understanding smile.

"Shut up and get out of here." Cana mumbled, a bit upset to see her drinking partner leave so soon yet too prideful to speak it outloud.

Terra, now satisfied with her good byes, turned to head towards the female Fairytail apartments to collect her things. The fact that she was heading back on to the road felt odd to the traveller, this was the longest time she had spent in one place. The unknown seemed cold, dark, unwelcoming… it wasn't Fairytail. How could she have let herself get so attached? It was like the Fairies had found a way to squirm inside her closed off heart…now if she could only find a way to get them out.

"What about my 1,000,000 Jewels?" Makarov piped in as the Mage was almost out the gates.

"What?!" Terra yelped, sharply turning around to glare at the old man.

She knew he was going to try and make her pay!

"First off that dent in the fence isn't worth 1,000,000 jewels and second it was basically Natsu's fault!" the brunette tried explained, her hand subconsciously clenching and relaxing in a never ending circuit.

"I'm not talking about that…" the old man continued still smiling that, now annoying, smile, "I'm talking about the two weeks of _our_ guild's food and alcohol you have been indulging in."

_Silence_

"What!?"

Terra almost fell to the ground…she hadn't even thought about that. All the drinks she was served…all the food Mirajane had placed in front of her… The dragon's sense clicked in as she glared at the Master once again. They planned this! They had this all figured out.

"You know I don't have that much…" the female mage stated slowly, suspicion pouring out of her.

"How about a little bet?" Makarov asked without a seconds notice, confirming the brunette's fear, "If you win…no debt what so ever. You can leave whenever you please…"

"And if I lose this _bet_?" the dragon growled, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Then you join Fairytail, and begin to pay me- I mean the Guild back." The Master explained, trying to catch his slip-up before it was noticed.

He failed…Terra noticed…quite quickly to be honest…

"Why is everyone so persistent on me joining?!" the girl asked, her voice rising in slight irritation.

"It has nothing to do with you being a Dragon Slayer…" the old man whispered under his breath slyly.

Terra's exceptionally sharp ears caught wind of the words as they were spoken.

"Ok, what's the bet about?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

The entire Guild seemed to hold their breaths and lean towards the two having the conversation. This was getting good…they didn't want to miss a thing.

"Well since you want to fight so bad…" Makarov started, straightening up his posture,

"How about you fight me?"


End file.
